Providence
by oystergdamien
Summary: Yaoi content. Pairing: Squall x Seifer. They say seeing is believing but in this moment in time, I believe therefore there is life in me and hopefully, for the others whom I continue my search for...
1. Prologue

Final Fantasy 8

Title: Providence - Prologue

Pairing: Squall Leonheart x Seifer Almasy

Warning: YAOI content

Author's Note: This is a fictional story based on the game made popular by Squaresoft. Not everything will be as it was in the game as some changes have been made. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

----------

Providence-Prologue

Our life, like that of a flickering candle, will soon burn out. Eternity is just a word not meant in this reality. And through the sands of time, as darkness precedes that of brightness, I find myself wishing for immortality just the same.

There is a strength in me that will keep this candle burning and with every step I take, I know it shines brightly with the promise of a better future. They say seeing is believing but in this moment in time, I believe therefore there is life in me and hopefully, for the others whom I I continue my search for...

----------

" World Map. Access granted. Choose destination. "

" Balamb Island. "

" Balamb Island. Access granted. Choose destination. "

" Balamb Garden. "

" Access denied. Re-enter code number and password. "

" Re-enter code number and password. "

" D.A.M.N.Y.O.U. "

" Access denied. Re-enter code number and...""

----------

The land that I look upon looks wasted. Dead. Lonely. Without any sign of life whatsoever. I wonder whether I can make it through.

One step at a time. One step at a time.

Do you still wait for me?

I remember your sweet caress. That gentle kiss. And the day we parted.

Looking back for the one hundreth time.

Vast emptiness. Behind me. In front of me.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Should I move forward or move back?

You.

Because of you.

One step at a time. One step at a time.

Forward. Forward. Forward.

----------

" Enter code number and password. "

" World Map. Access granted. Choose Destination. "

" Balamb Island. "

" Balamb Island. Access granted. Choose destination. "

" Balamb Garden. "

" Access granted. Welcome home, Squall Leonhart. "

I wonder if you're here. I wonder if you made it back.


	2. Chapter One

Final Fantasy 8

Title: Providence - Chapter One

Pairing: Squall Leonheart x Seifer Almasy

Warning: YAOI content

Author's Note: This is a fictional story based on the game made popular by Squaresoft. Not everything will be as it was in the game as some changes have been made. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

----------

Providence - Chapter One

" Access granted. Welcome home, Squall Leonhart. "

Letting out a sigh of relief as the gates of Balamb Garden opened before him, Squall took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent of The Garden, thankful that he had made it back home.

The war at the neighbouring island of Galbadia had been cataclysmic. It had been too late by the time he had made his presence there. But he had managed to retrieve the Guardian Forces of Galbadia. Hopefully when the threat reaches Balamb Island, he would have recovered enough to save his own people and their home.

Enough was enough. He couldn't make himself think anymore. All he needed to see was the one most important person in his life. He pictured the tall blonde with his strong features, that teasing smile, the narrowed slit that was his eyes when he was agitated or angry, the deep throated sexy laugh that could only belong to him.

" Seifer..."

" Squall Leonhart! Over here! "

Turning around, eyebrows raised as he directed his gaze towards the source of the loud boomy voice, Squall was careful to keep his emotions in check. Standing still as the short, chubby caretaker made his way towards him, the brown haired soldier wondered what news laid itself ahead of him. 

----------

A feather light kiss upon his lips.

A gentle hand upon his back, pulling him against the hardened member of his lover. And his own sex, throbbing with desire as he sucked on the tip of the other's tongue, inviting the latter to deepen the kiss. 

A soft whisper against his throat.

" I need you. "

Opening his eyes to gaze upon the stunningly gorgeous face of his tormentor, he nodded his head, before returning the heated kiss with equal ardor, their passion heightening with each trembling kiss as they grinded their hips to a slow rhythmic motion.

Breaking the kiss with an audible moan, he slid down to his knees, hands braced on both sides of his lover's muscled thighs as he pressed his cheek to the obvious swelling hidden behind the obstructing zipper.

The younger man began rubbing his cheek harder and harder against the painfully engorged manhood, feeling triumphant as he heard the soft gasps of his beloved.

" Now. Please. Right now..."

Swiftly standing as he stripped himself of his own hindering garments, he smiled once more as he watched the bared and naked body of his lover, who had just as hurriedly and hastily discarded his own clothing.

Bonded together again in a passionate kiss, he was aware as he was pushed against the cold sheets of the bed, a slight moan escaping his lips as he felt the warm body atop of him.

He spread his legs apart willingly as he felt the warm hands against the sides of his thigh and that was enough to make the latter want him more.

" Oh god..."

His breath came out in short spurts as he felt a pair of hands wrapping themselves around his already hardened length. His back arched as he felt the gentle yet insistent pumping of his quivering member. Giving out a loud scream as his seed spilled mostly onto his lover's hands, the remnents on the latter's torso, he gave out a moan as he felt the familiar heat between his legs.

Trying to surpress the pain as his lover droved himself into his tight length, he gasped out as the latter moved in and out of him, eleciting a different kind of pleasure within him.

" Reach for it. I promise I'll give it to you. "

" Seifer...Seifer...I love you...god, I love you..."

Waking up with a start, gasping for breath, Squall Leonhart gave out a frustrated cry, realizing that he had just been dreaming. That his lover was nowhere near him. That he was alone in the large vacant room.

Looking out of the glass enclosure that was Balamb Garden's recuperating room, the brown haired beauty pushed the white sheets that had clung to his sweat dampened body, letting it fall to the cold marbled floor.

Taking one step at a time, still feeling slightly dizzy, Squall made his way towards the end of the room and leaned his head against the translucent glass wall. He could see the The Garden clearly from where he stood.

Sighing, he closed his eyes once again. He wasn't aware of how long he had been unconscious since the time he had miraculously found his way back home. The only thing he remembered clearly was what the caretakers had told him.

And that alone was enough to demonish the spirit within him.

----------

" Seifer Almasy is feared to be dead. There had been no one left alive at Galbadia. At first we thought that Squall had perished just as well. Thankfully though, he's with us now. "

" The Guardian Forces belonging to Galbadia. Where is it? " Looking out of the glass structure that was his private room, Irvine gave out a slight sigh as he tried to picture the once beautiful land that was Galbadia, now left in ruins. 

The caretaker brought his gaze up towards the young fighter. " We've taken the Guardian Forces to be kept in the Training Room. "

Irvine Kinneas was troubled by the afternoon's event, that much was obvious. After all, he was the one who had been left in charge of Balamb Garden while the rest had been sent off to Galbadia. Now with Seifer gone and Zell still reported to be missing, Irvine was already regarding himself as a failure.

He was still angry with the decision of Cid, Balamb's ruling chief who had instead chosen to disallow his entry into SEED's mission. Galbadia had once been his home, his land...

" Irvine..."

" I'm fine. " Adjusting his signature hat that almost always hid his eyes, Irvine turned to face the older man. " How is he? "

" Squall will be quite alright. He just needs his rest. And so do you, Irvine. Judging from the look on your face, I suggest you get some much needed sleep. "

" I will. " With a slight nod of his head as he walked past the caretaker, the tall man with the golden-brown hair gave out a slight smile. " I just need to see him. "

----------

Frowning as he made his way towards Balamb Garden's recuperating room, Irvine made a mental note to check on the Guardian Forces that had been taken from Galbadia. He always had a suspicious mind about everything and anything. No one could blame him though, he had been trained for survival since the day he had learned to walk, his mentality therefore differred from the rests around him.

Pressing his palm against the cool surface of the gating machine, he tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the mechanism to finish it's signal scan and for the doors to open.

Making his way towards the first room, Irvine walked past the automatic sliding doors, entering the room where Squall Leonhart had been brought to, hours back when the latter had fallen unconscious after the news of Seifer's death had been uniformedly told.

" What the..." Hurriedly making his way towards the other end of the room, Irvine gave out a frustrated sigh as he slowly went down on his knees, bringing his arms around the frail figure that was leaning against the surface of the glass. " Squall..."

----------

Giving out a slight moan as he felt a pair of strong arms around him, Squall opened his eyes slightly, surprised to see the familiar face of Irvine Kinneas, the man who had once been his enemy and then his lover and now his friend. " Seifer...where is he? "

" Get up. " Pulling the other up to a standing position against him, Irvine fought the urge to display the feeling of frustration that he felt as Squall continued to mumble incoherantly about the one person whom he hated with all of his might. " Seifer's gone, Squall. He's not coming back. "

Looking up towards the slightly taller man with the ridiculously long hair and a face that resembled that of a female, Squall merely looked back, incredulously. " There was no proof of his death. His body was not found, Irvine. Have some bloody faith for god's sake. He's not dead. I know... "

" Look, there's only two possibilities. He's either dead or he left us to fight this war by ourselves. " Half dragging and half carrying the weary fighter back to his bed, Irvine merely sighed as he was pushed almost roughly away by the other. " I'll put out another search team but I doubt he'll be found. In the mean time, you need to regain your strength, Squall. "

" You're a mendacious little fuck. You know that? "

" Well, you just get your rest. "

----------

Where the hell was he?

Nothing at all seemed the least familiar to him. Was he lost?

Squinting his eyes for a better look up ahead of him, Seifer shook his head vigorously, trying to keep himself focused. " Stay awake. Just stay awake you bloody piece of..."

Dropping down to his knees as he succumbed to his debility, he tried hard once again to win the battle between that of his tired his mind and that of his battle worn body.

The tall blonde cursed himself and his actions for leaving the vicinity of Balamb Garden so soon after he was denied entrance into the area. At first he had thought that Balamb Garden itself had been conquered by that of the unknown, formidable enemy and thought it best if he retraced his journey back in the direction of Galbadia in hope that he would chance upon the rest of Balamb Garden's troop.

Most of the time though, his thoughts had been centered only on that of his lover, Squall Leonhart. Although he had seen the ruins of Galbadia, he knew that the latter had made it out alive. Somehow, he just believed it to be so. After all, that was the only reason that kept him going for now. That thought, that believe and hopefully...

" What the..." His eyes opened wide in shock as he felt the uninvited presence of some form of being that seemed to be channeling transient thoughts into his mind. Giving out a loud moan as he pressed a trembling hand against the side of his head, trying to stop the throbbing of his temple, he screamed as he felt the sudden jolt of pain that travelled through his entire body.

' Close your eyes and all will be well. I promise. I'll be waiting for you when you awaken. I'll be there. '

" Squall? Is that...is that you? Oh god...make it stop! Hurts...so...so much..."

But try as he might to keep himself awake, he was unable to bear the searing pain that he felt and all was lost as he slowly fell into unconsciousness, unable to defend himself as a troop of formidable looking army slowly gathered themselves around him.

----------

The wind blew hard, sweeping across the barren desert as if rejoicing in his victory. Giving out a slight smile as he stared at his fallen adversary, he nodded his head, a sign for his troops to gather the victim and his modest belongings.

" Seifer Almasy..." Whispering out the name, he laughed quietly to himself as he ran a gloved hand through the length of his hair, that had always been kept way past his shoulders, just the way he liked it.

" Sir, where exactly do we dispose of him? "

" Excuse me, Sir..."

" Dispose of him? " Turning around, eyes narrowed as he eyed the soldier with a look of obvious contempt and disapproval, that sent shivers down the soldier's back, he raised his eyebrows slightly, " I don't quite remember giving such an order. Do you? "

" No...no, Sir...but..."

Letting out a laugh as he gazed upon the face that stared back at him in fear, he shook his head contemptuously. " There's no doubt then that maybe...we should dispose of you instead? "

Tilting his head to the side as he took pleasure in frightening the younger one, he gave out one last laugh before turning his back on the other, already making his way towards his ride. " We're bringing Seifer back to where he truly belongs...and nowhere else. " 


End file.
